Margaret Cooper (TV Series)
Margaret Thompson (née Cooper) or Maggie for short, was a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's What We Become. She was a member of the Cooper Farm group. Pre-Apocalypse Indian Hills, Kentucky Maggie grew up in Indian Hills, and her parents were reasonably well off—proper middle-class Americans. She spent most of her summers at her aunt's farm. Maggie graduated from the University of Kentucky at the age of 22 with a BS in Agricultural Science. After the outbreak began, Maggie fled to her aunt's farm, though that quickly fell apart. She wandered around for a while until she found herself in Valley Station. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky Season 1 "Guts" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Red River" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Dead Weight" Maggie appeared in this episode. "No Way Out" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Washed Away" Maggie appeared in this episode. Season 2 "Settling In" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Outsiders" Maggie appeared in this episode. "The Deluge" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Suspended" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Toss of a Coin" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Elegy" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Killer Within" Maggie appeared in this episode. "Long Road Ahead" Maggie appeared in this episode. Relationships Samantha Thompson * Sam was Maggie's wife. The two of them met after Maggie stopped by her house to trade. They quickly became close friends, practically clinging to each other every chance they got. Maggie helped Sam to come to terms with her sexuality. After moving to the mall in "Dead Weight", the two moved in together and became significantly closer. It didn't take long for them to start dating. In "Suspended", after nearly 8 months of dating, Sam proposed to Maggie. The two were married in "Killer Within". Bert * Bert was Maggie's dog. They were together since the very beginning of the outbreak. He's an absolute king! Abram Osborn Don Jones Heaven Adkins Ivy Lance Isaac Castillo Clarence Emerson Api Hale Locke Hawthorne Appearance Season 1 Maggie's short, petite figure belies the surprising strength in her arms and shoulders, where she is particularly toned. Her whole body is littered with an almost absurd amount of freckles—particularly in the summer—and she has the faint tan of somebody who spends all day outdoors, but doesn't darken very well. Despite her youthful complexion, her hands are rough and calloused. Her hair, chest-length and naturally red, is clearly brushed very frequently and well-conditioned. Season 2 Maggie cut her hair into a chin-length bob. Trivia * Maggie is, generally speaking extremely upfront about her sexuality. She's a gay woman—a hard six on the Kinsey scale—and has never dated or expressed interest in men. * Maggie was raised as a protestant, but her parents weren't particularly faithful, and she hasn't attended church since she was a little girl. * Her mother's family are Scots-Irish and immigrated to America in the early 1800s, and her father's family are Central European Jews who immigrated to America in the early 1900s. Though her grandfather was a devout Reformist, her father never practiced. * Maggie is both a staunch pacifist and vegetarian. Though her beef (heh) was with the meat industry and the immense harm it did to the environment, she remains a vegetarian because—not having had meat in almost a decade—she'd likely get sick if she strayed from her diet. * Maggie has a lovely singing voice and is a moderately talented guitar player. References https://www.aggressivegaming.org/threads/margaret-thompson.11102/